


The world finds ways to sting you, but then one day decides to bring you something

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitals, If I continue, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, meningitis, spot is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 9





	1. In which Spot is a (nearly fatal) idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World Finds Ways To Sting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890896) by [Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie). 



Spot let himself in to the Duane Street Lodge. Nobody was back from selling yet, which was fine by him. It gave him a chance to sleep, despite it being the middle of the day. Spot was woken by the chatter of Newsies returning from what sounded like a very profitable day. "I even got seltzer at Jacobi's", "Bet he were amazed ya could afford it!" and snatches of a conversation about the circus floated through the air. Jack came over and sat by Spot on the sofa. J: "'Ey, what brings ya here? We's meant to come to youse." Spot quickly ad libs something about not getting a good night's sleep in a week, made believable by the ever-present bags under his eyes. J: "You know the drill if youse stayin'." Spot nods, he wishes Jack would leave him and his headache in peace. As Jack chatters on, Spot answers with basic yes, no or mm acknowledgments. Jack finally leaves for his 'penthouse in the sky' ("the rooftop", Spot corrects).

When Spot wakes after morning bell, he dismisses the cold feeling in his hands and feet as a side effect of the thin and somewhat tattered clothes he wears. The goodnatured banter on the way to the gate frustrates him, his headache relentless. Jack notices him wincing. J: "You okay, Spot?" Spot groans in response, the bitter October winds making everything harder. S: "Bit cold, s'all." Jack laughs, for all Spot puts up a tough persona, he's just as vulnerable as all the paupers and working class folk.

Spot's not entirely sure how he got to Jacobi's. All he knows is pain, aches in his joints and from the lights and in his stomach. Finch quietly comes over. F: "Jack, Spot ain't in selling condition, he should be in bed. Help me carry him." Spot feebly protests as Jack and Finch pick him up. Before they reach the Duane Street Lodge, he throws up. F: "At least we know it's just a stomach bug, eh, Spot? You'll be fine in a couple days, and no coffee." The last instruction was mostly for Finch's sake as the last time Spot had coffee while sick, he became extremely difficult and wouldn't listen to any sense.

Spot didn't get better in a couple days, he got worse, his temperature shooting up to 101, then 102. Jack started to talk about pooling their money, seeing if they could get Spot a doctor. Spot was oblivious to all of this, Finch changing the bucket and trying to control Spot's raging fever. When his temperature went to 104, Jack got the doctor anyway. The doctor listened to all the symptoms, hoping Spot's sickness wasn't what he thought it was. D: "Spot, I'm going to check your back, because it'll help me diagnose you and give you the right medicine." The doctor doesn't gasp at the tell-tale rash on Spot's back. "Mr Kelly, you were right to call me. It's meningitis." Jack gasps, it's a big killer. Just last Christmas, one of Spot's boys was taken by it. They've all seen the ten too straight lines on Spot's arms, one for every year of little Itey's life. The doctor leaves a small bottle of medicine with instructions and goes to check on his other, better-paying, patients.

Jack and Finch try to hide the truth from Race, but when they take him to the hospital ("unnecessary", according to Spot), they have to tell him. Race rushes to the hospital, just in time to see Spot getting put on a ventilator. R: "Doctor, is he going to be okay? Don't let him die!" The doctor gravely responds that he's not sure if Spot will make it through the night. Race sits up night after night with Spot, waiting for his fever to break, so that Spot can be taken out of his coma.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor enters the room 2 weeks later. Race looks hopefully at the doctor, expecting his hopes to be crushed. Dr: "Mr Higgins, we'd like to wake Spot up now." Race jumps up, giving the doctor a clear pathway to Spot. The doctor gives Spot an injection to wake him up. Race feels a slight tug on his hand. "Hey, doc, I think he's wakin' up!" Race starts getting excited. Spot tugs again, stronger as he comes round more. S: "How mguch sleep?" The tubing attached to Spot's nose affects his speech a little. R: "Youse scared me, you was in a coma for two weeks!" Spot just stares, wondering how he didn't know. The doctor bustles about, checking Spot's vitals and making notes on a flipchart at the end of his bed. D: "You're getting better, Spot, your fever's gone and your oxy sat seems better, so I'm going to try putting you on nasal oxygen instead of the ventilator, okay?" Spot nods, he can't wait to be out of here selling again.

As the doctor fiddles with the tubing and prepares it, Spot's thoughts drift to Jack and Finch. _I owe them my life, note to self: don't soak Finch again, he's a pal_ His thoughts are interrupted by the doctor "Spot, head up so I can put the oxygen tubing on." Spot obeys, feeling pleased that he's recovering. S: "I think I knows you! Were you a newsboy once upon a time, with a foodie name?" Dr: "Yeah, I was Meatball and you are still the most stubborn boy on the planet!" Meatball makes Spot rest, knowing how exhausting being ill can be.

Spot is allowed to sit in a chair after a few days' rest. Finch comes to visit, bringing the day's paper. F: "Feelin' better?" Spot nods, waiting for the inevitable telling off. F: "Uh-uh, don't let your thoughts go there. I ain't ticking you off yet, you need to get better first." Spot laughs "Perhaps I's just gonna stay sick then!" Finch shakes Spot in a gentle reprimand - he and Jack are the only people that Spot trusts enough to occasionally let in, and even then, only with the things Spot perceives as 'nothing much'.


End file.
